Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-2600:1700:DAA0:AA40:7418:C60D:FA4F:6112-20190918025632
Let's break down the summary: (Bold is the summary and normal is me) Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Illusions shatter - Sophie and her friends figure out a way to break the illusions the Neverseen are so good at. Maybe Wylie is more active, and his flasher skills help, or maybe Dex finds out a way to break them. This also means that Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities ''' The smallest secret - they're going to be getting answers in this book. YES! Maybe Sophie finds out who her biological parents are, something seemingly small, but she'll have to work hard to keep it a secret. Or possibly she'll uncover her missing memory, the one from her allergic reaction. '''And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Was the Black Swan watching Sophie's potential friends? Is there a huge Neverseen takedown that's going to happen? SO MANY POSSIBILITIES! Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. They're going to recover some memories, which is good. "The lines blur between friend and enemy" - maybe they'll form an alliance with Fintain, or maybe Tam will have to stay with the Neverseen for another book. Hopefully we'll get the allergic reaction. We're kind of due for it. In books 2 and 3, there were some clues about the Boy who Disappeared; we got the memory in 4. In books 6 and 7, we've gotten some clues. There was a traumatic accident, both Keefe and Sophie have a memory of a pair of green eyes, and Sophie has a memory of "Sophie, please - stop!" Maybe Sophie accidentally inflicted on Amy; her powers manifested too early. Why was Keefe there? The cover: They're probably doing something related to the house with the green door. Maybe Keefe got his memory back, and they need to go to London based on their new information. Rejected titles: Inception - Probably related to Sophie's biological parents, yay! Or it could be about the starting point of something. Maybe they'll find out how the Black Swan was founded, and why. Same for the Neverseen. We might get their motivation. Rematch: Shannon Messenger posted the Sophie/Keefe and the Sophie/Fitz pics on Instagram, which might hit to Sophie settling on one of them for good. Also, match lists. Deadlock: They're going to be in an impossible position. Maybe it involves someone dying, although I hope not. Maybe Tam will be forced to stay with the Neverseen for another book. Maybe it'll involve the world toppling because of Sophie's biological parents. Either way, lots of action and adventure awaits us in this book, fellow fans. 48 days. We've got this!